<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sofa by chubbyfingers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542632">sofa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyfingers/pseuds/chubbyfingers'>chubbyfingers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Chanyeol is regretting the past like the dumb he is, Falling Out of Love, Light Angst, M/M, Music Producer Park Chanyeol, Office Worker Byun Baekhyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyfingers/pseuds/chubbyfingers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol never have regrets. Until he receive a text from Baekhyun that night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sofa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>I’m not sure if this story makes any sense but I hope you enjoy reading it!</p><p>This work is unbeta-ed sorry for any grammatical errors or typos ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol never regrets a single thing in his life. Not when he decided to leave his parent’s house when he was in high school. Not when he decided to resign from his job to pursue music instead of accepting the offer to become a senior accounting at his old job. He never has regrets. For every choice and decision he makes, he is always aware of the consequences.</p><p> </p><p>But now, he thinks, the decision he made 2 years ago might probably be the first thing he’s gonna regret for the rest of his life.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, breaking up with Baekhyun that night might be his biggest regret now. Because if only he holds onto Baekhyun and actually fights for them, he might be the one who’s going to be Baekhyun’s life partner for the rest of his live instead of weeping over a text message from his soon-to-be married ex-boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning back to his sofa after sipping on his glass of whisky, he sighs as he stares at the ceiling. Unconsciously his right hand rubs the soft material of his sofa and feels a little bit bitter now that he thinks this sofa has witnessed so many heartbreaking moments of him and Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling tired, he closed his eyes while putting his left hand over it. He tries so hard not to think about the text but it seems like his brain is also betraying him tonight as an image of him and Baekhyun from that night replays. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Chanyeol has just reached home from his music studio after weeks not having a proper day off despite him being one of the founders of the studio. His team finally decided to have a holiday for a week because everyone has been working non stop and the projects assigned to them were almost done so they can breath a little. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Chanyeol was dead tired as he lay there on the sofa when Baekhyun suddenly came home from his office. The same office Chanyeol used to work at and met Baekhyun as a coworker at first, which later bloomed into a relationship. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh, I thought you wouldn’t be home tonight?” Baekhyun was surprised when he saw Chanyeol sprawled on their living room. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hm, the team decided to take a week off..” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ah, I see. I’m going to take shower first then..” Baekhyun said while passing Chanyeol who didn’t even look up from his position. But knowing that Baekhyun was going to scold him for lazing around, he changed his clothes and came back to the living room to watch a random show on the TV. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Being too engrossed watching the lady giving some cooking tutorial, he didn’t realize that Baekhyun had finished showering. It was when he felt a dip next to him that he saw Baekhyun uneasily sitting there. Impulsively he pulls Baekhyun closer and cuddles him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What’s on your mind, hm? Something’s bothering you?” Chanyeol asked and instinctively breathed in the musky scent coming off from Baekhyun’s hair. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh umm.. nothing, it’s just things..” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was silent for a couple minutes before Baekhyun cleared his throat and called him </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeol..”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Chanyeol hums in response. Not liking that he didn’t get full attention, Baekhyun decided to turn off the TV and get back to his previous position. He gathered his courage for a couple minutes, before he let out the painful words. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Let’s break up, Yeol..” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Chanyeol’s breath hitched. There’s a deafening silence following. As if afraid Baekhyun might instantly disappear, he tightens his hand around Baekhyun’s body. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why?” he eventually asked, voice muffled as he buried his nose more into Baekhyun’s hair. He doesn’t know why he’s so calm about this, it feels like he’s seen this coming.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I just feel like you’re not here anymore, and I’m tired Chanyeol-ah.. I’m tired of feeling lonely when it shouldn’t be like this. Even when I have you right here, I feel lonely.” Baekhyun answered shakily as he tried to control his tears. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Chanyeol honestly doesn't know how to react. Because he knows what Baekhyun said is true. He’s too busy with work that he forgot he has Baekhyun waiting for him back at home.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Can we try again? I promise I won’t spend too much time in the studio, I’ll compromise something with the team so it could work.” although Chanyeol knew it was impossible for him to do that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baekhyun sighed. “Does your heart want it though, Yeol? I know how important the studio is for you right now and I know you want to focus there, so I’m giving you the easy way.” He sniffed, not being able to hold his tears anymore.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span>There was something in Chanyeol that told him to be selfish and denied it, but he knows it’s unfair for Baekhyun and it will only hurt him more.</span> So instead, he held Baekhyun tighter and apologized. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry you have to feel like this. You deserve better, I’m so sorry Baek..” He kept apologizing while he held Baekhyun the whole night until their tears dried off.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After their break up, Chanyeol buried his sorrow away into work. Projecting his sadness into the songs he produced. All the unsaid words he wants to tell Baekhyun he writes it all in the lyrics until eventually he becomes immune to the pain and feels numb.</p><p> </p><p>He thought he won’t be feeling any pain again, but he thought wrong. Not until he gets the text from Baekhyun tonight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>From: Baekhyunie</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Hey."</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I’m going to get married next week, just wanting to let you know..”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The more he reads the text, the more he feels like something is stabbing his heart. Getting his shit together, he braves himself to reply back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>From: Chanyeolie</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Be happy, Baekhyun ah.. I lov...”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Realizing what he was going to type, he deleted it and pressed send immediately.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>From: Chanyeolie</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Be happy, Baekhyun ah..”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He truly wants nothing but Baekhyun’s happiness.</p><p> </p><p>Because after all when you love someone, it’s their happiness that matters the most.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just in case someone is wondering, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were each other's longest relationship so that's why Baekhyun felt obliged to let Chanyeol know because he was his first serious (ex)boyfriend. And truth to be told, he actually knows the songs Chanyeol made are for him so with telling Chanyeol that he's getting married he wished it'd give a closure for Chanyeol. </p><p>(This is actually based on a true story of someone close to me hehe)</p><p>Thank you for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>